A Twist Of Fate
by darkened-moonshine
Summary: Anne Darcy is in her seventh year at Hogwarts, good friend of the Golden Trio. Fir reasons unknown, she has been named HeadGirl. But what happens when the HeadBoy turns out to be her worst enemy and all her secrets are at risk to be discovered?


DISCLAIMER - All characters present in the Harry Potter books belong to J.K.Rowling.

Chapter One-Prologue

'Watch where you're going, filthy half-blood!' He said after she accidentally stumbled into him on her way to the Great Hall.

'Why don't you find a ladder and get over yourself, Malfoy?!' she snapped while giving him a spiteful look, then left without looking back.

'Who is he?' Asked a first-year girl who had been goggling at him ever since he had entered the castle.

'He is Draco Malfoy, slytherin "king", pureblood fanatic and probably the most self-centered Head-Boy Hogwarts had ever had.' The girl Malfoy had barked at answered with a hateful grin. But more importantly, he was her life-long archenemy. Their feud went back to the first day they entered Hogwarts, when the first exchange of "charming" name-calling was made.

She entered the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table, alongside her three best friends: Harry, Ron and Hermione. They had met seven years ago and have been inseparable ever since, something which often came in handy given Voldemort's plans to murder Harry for having defeated him seventeen years ago and exterminate Ron and Hermione for bringing "shame" to the wizarding world.

'Don't mind him; you know all too well that he's an idiot prick.' Ron said with regard to the previous Malfoy incident.

'That's an understatement, Ron.' she chuckled and watched as the teachers took their seats. McGonagall was sitting in what used to be Dumbledore's chair. Even now, three months after his death, it still seamed surreal. When she rose to signal the beginning of the feast, an air of solemnity took over the room and the hundreds of people in it. Hogwarts' loss was more obvious than ever.

Her name was Anne Darcy and she was in her seventh year at Hogwarts, having been freshly proclaimed Head-Girl. Though seldom acknowledged, she was more powerful than her trio of friends and even after seven years, Hogwarts still saw her as an enigma. Anne was not upfront about anything. Although it was Hermione who spoke in class at all times and was instantly labeled as a bookworm during her first week at Hogwarts, Anne always had the better results in exams. Yet she had no intention of ever letting it show. Her attitude toward studies had always been described as indifferent and some ventured to say that even before she attended Hogwarts she had been able to perform the spells taught during the first five years. She skipped classes more often than necessary and was thus not the teachers' favorite student. Sometimes she even disappeared for a couple of weeks in a row and returned serene as though nothing had happened, refusing to clarify as to where she had been all that time. However, for reasons unknown to the others and only suspected by her, she was proclaimed Head-Girl instead of Hermione who fitted the pattern better. But then again, Malfoy was not exactly the role-model student either, especially after the incidents that had taken place last year.

Hermione seemed a bit distant during dinner, not eating much and being rather reluctant to speak.

'Just stop thinking about it Hermione' Anne said to her after a while 'Everyone knows you would have been far more qualified to get the position. Look at the bright side though; you are spared the immense "pleasure" of spending 80 of your time in the company of Malfoy lord of dorks. Why has he even returned to Hogwarts after trying to kill Dumbledore last year? He should not have been allowed ten miles near the school, leave alone being called Head-boy.'

'Apparently he was under the Imperious curse.' Ron answered her curiosity. 'Or at least that is what he told the ministry. I have it from dad.'

'Imperious curse my ass.' Anne mumbled under her breath.

'Well they must have found out that he was telling the truth. Veritaserum cannot be deceived. Not by an idiot like Malfoy, anyway.' Hermione finally joined the conversation.

'I wouldn't underestimate his power, Hermione. He may be an idiot but he is no fool and where magical talent is concerned, he is more than suitable for the title he bears.'

'What title? King of the brainless?' Harry asked and all but Anne laughed with delight.

'No, Harry, Head-boy.' She said a serious expression on her face.

'Anyway Anne' Hermione added 'there is no reason to worry as to why he's been allowed back. I'm sure McGonagall triple-checked to make sure that he would no longer cause any trouble.'

'The way Dumbledore made sure Snape would never return to the dark side?' Anne replied dryly and silenced everyone at the table. She never spoke of Dumbledore's death. 'That bloke may not be the brightest of fellows but that doesn't make him less dangerous. After all, he is a Death-Eater.'

And with that the four of them fell silent. Harry and Hermione looked at each other from time to time, a shade of concern in their eyes for their friend's usually indifferent behavior was nowhere in sight that night. Anne, on the other hand, cast Malfoy suspicious glances all throughout dinner. It was only when they reached desert that she spoke again:

'Well, ' she said ' I suppose there is a good part to all the Head-boy – Head-girl thing. There won't be any repeats of last year with me tailing the bastard all of the time. ' The others laughed and the atmosphere between them loosened up.

Back in the Gryffindor dorm, Anne sat near the window looking out while the others were already asleep. She understood that her results and skills had given her the much-craved title, but should any of her secrets be revealed that year, she would be in serious trouble. And the prospect of having the person she loathed most at such proximity every day was not appealing to her a bit. Malfoy was not as dim-witted as everyone thought and she knew that he could put two and two together. Of all the people in the school, he was the one who could do her the most harm by knowing the dark secrets she hid.

Author's Note - I know it's a bit dry, but hopefully the rest of the story will start to get more catchy. Please r&r.


End file.
